


Querían la verdad

by Vivi_GC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Regina is a real bitch, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_GC/pseuds/Vivi_GC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma y Regina confiesan tener una relación, pero Mary Margaret y David creen que esto es obra de magia negra, así que visitaran al Sr. Gold en busca de un poco de ayuda. El suero de la verdad les dirá todo lo que quieren saber...tal vez mucho más que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Querían la verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de la serie Once Upon A Time, ni obtengo remuneración económica alguna por este trabajo. Sólo fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió y no pude resistir la tentación de plasmarla y compartirla.
> 
> Violencia/Contenido sexual: En realidad es algo muy light, nada que provoque trauma permanente, solo palabras cotidianas y un poco de alusión a temas sexuales.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo mientras lo desarrollaba, fue una de esas tonterías que se vienen a la mente a media noche y no dejas de darle vueltas hasta que despiertas al día siguiente aún con la idea en la cabeza y terminas escribiendo si o si.
> 
> Es corto, lo sé, pero sólo es un poco de humor. Ríanse y si a alguien se le ocurre que podemos continuarlo siéntanse libres de comentar, seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo (no, se preocupen, Rumple no cobrará comisión).
> 
> Gracias por darme la oportunidad y leer este pequeño fic, en verdad aprecio que me regales un poco de tiempo ;)
> 
> Luces, cámara... y acción.

 

**QUERÍAN LA VERDAD**

**por Vivi GC**

 

-¡Pero es que ustedes no pueden estar juntas! - dijo Mary Margaret totalmente horrorizada.

David miraba a su esposa, sentada a su lado y después a su hija… sentada frente a ellos, junto a su antigua enemiga y tomadas de la mano.

-Yo ya lo sabía- la sonrisa de Henry llenaba su cara.

Regina dirigió su mirada cargada de una mezcla de orgullo y alegría, la primera por haber criado a un chico tan listo y la segunda porque ahora sabía que no tendría problemas en aceptar su relación.

Emma le sonrió, cortando el contacto visual con Mary Margaret, el cual habían mantenido como una silenciosa batalla desde la confesión.

-Tal vez deberían pensarlo un poco…- empezó David.

-No hay nada que pensar- Emma y Mary Margaret interrumpieron al mismo tiempo. Retomando la guerra de miradas.

-Te lleva más de 50 años, Emma- atacó Mary Margaret.

-Eso no es ningún problema en Storybrooke, además el tiempo se congeló y eso nos hace tener prácticamente la misma edad...y también me hace mayor que ustedes.

Mary Margaret quiso protestar pero el apretón en su hombro le hizo darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa sería inútil ante el argumento de Emma.

-Pero ella es mala- intentó de nuevo, desesperada.

-¡No lo es!- gritaron Emma y Henry al mismo tiempo, realmente indignados por las afirmación.

Regina sólo puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada de que siguieran diciéndolo una y otra vez.

-Bueno, quizá ya no lo sea...tanto- añadió David en voz baja, tratando de calmar la situación.- Aunque no podemos negar que hasta hace poco todavía lo era y que por su culpa terminamos atrapados aquí, mientras tú crecías en un orfanato.

Emma y Regina se miraron entre sí, la segunda retiró su mano para alisar su falda, moviéndose incómoda.

A pesar de que sabían que ese sería uno de los primeros reclamos que les harían para hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

-Ya lo hemos hablado- contestó Emma, encarando nuevamente a sus padres- y aunque las cosas fueron difíciles, ya está todo perdonado. Además, de no haber sido así Henry no estaría hoy con nosotros.

\- Emma, no creo que se el momento de discutir "eso"- murmuró la Reina, tratando de que su hijo no la escuchara.

\- Sí, lo siento.

Mary Margaret miraba la interacción entre ellas, las miradas, el roce de manos casi de forma casual, el cambio en el tono de voz…¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

\- Si, bueno, Henry es lo único bueno que resultó de la maldición, pero el tema aquí es que ustedes no pueden ser...pues ustedes…- dijo haciendo señas con sus dedos para dar a entender la existencia de una relación.

Mamá, no hay nada que puedan hacer, está decidido.

\- ¡Pero el amor verdadero! Es cierto que Neal…- calló, mirando de reojo a Henry, insegura de si debía continuar o no delante del niño.

\- Neal murió- dijo Emma apretando el puente de su nariz, segura de que dicho tema Henry podía comprenderlo y que de nada valía ocultarlo- Y él no fue mi amor verdadero. Importante sí, por ser el padre de Henry, pero tú sabes todo lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará con Killian?

\- Él tampoco lo es, es verdad que me agrada pero es misógino y engreído.

\- Blanca…- trató de conciliar David, dándose cuenta que nada de lo que dijeran cambiaría su decisión.

\- ¡Ella es tu abuela!- gritó Mary Margaret, una sonrisa asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos, cada uno con emociones diferentes dibujadas en su rostro.

\- No soy su abuela- contestó Regina, su voz cargada de indignación, Emma decidió vigilar sus manos ante cualquier arranque.

\- No literalmente- esta vez sonriendo cínicamente por haber alterado a la Reina Malvada- estuviste casada con mi padre, así que eres su abuelastra.

Emma miraba a su madre con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir, no estaba preparada para eso y se rehusaba a creer que su madre había sido capaz de llegar a ese extremo.

\- Te recuerdo que ese matrimonio fue por obligación, sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo y además fue en el Bosque Encantado. Al llegar aquí yo ya era viuda

\- Como sea, eso convierte lo de ustedes en una relación incestuosa

\- ¡Pero jamás se consumó!

Emma levantó una ceja ante la declaración y Regina trató de ocultar el creciente rubor en sus mejillas poniéndose de pie y caminando por la estancia.

Incluso Mary Margaret se movió, incómoda por platicar de la vida íntima entre Regina y su padre, mientras Henry miraba a todos confundido, buscando algún tipo de explicación en sus rostros.

\- Cuando seas mayor te lo explico- murmuró David.

\- Debo admitir que a pesar de todo tu padre era un caballero, él únicamente quería una madre para ti- comenzó a explicar- cuando salvé tu vida y mi madre le convenció de que yo era una buena opción para contraer nuevas nupcias, él vio la oportunidad perfecta para conseguirte una niñera y que de paso sus consejeros dejaran de presionarlo...Siguió enamorado de tu madre hasta el último día de su en cambió no podía negarme a la proposición de un Rey. - terminó con despreció.

Mary Margaret quedó un poco impresionada de momento.

\- A pesar de todo fuiste su esposa y después de todo este tiempo vienes a seducir a su nieta.

\- Por favor, eso es absurdo. Yo no hice nada para seducirla- contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, bien podría ser un hechizo- dijo Mary Margaret,- tu madre planeó todo para que mi padre se casara contigo y así lograr sus intereses, ¿Cómo podríamos confiar en que no embrujaste a la Emma para lograr alguno de tus fines malvados?

David reaccionó de acuerdo a su formación machista, poniéndose de pie con las manos en la cadera y sacando el pecho, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de su hija indefensa.

Regina apenas contestó con un gesto de fastidio mostrando parte de sus dientes.

\- No estoy embrujada, de eso pueden estar seguros.

\- Emma, cariño, no puedes estar tan segura de eso, pasas mucho tiempo cerca de Regina, has comido en su casa y podría haber puesto algo en tu plato.

\- Pueden comprobarlo ustedes mismos, Emma no presenta ningún signo de estar bajo el efecto de la magia.

Emma se ruborizó intensamente y tosió, tratando de ocultar la risa nerviosa por el recuerdo que le provocó.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír después de poner los ojos en blanco por la imprudencia de Emma, mientras los Nolan las veían con la incertidumbre dibujada en su rostro.

 

* * *

 

\- Deberíamos ir con el Hada Azul,

Propuso David más tarde, ya que logró sacar la idea de su hija y su peor enemiga en la cama, mientras buscaban la forma de descubrir que le había hecho Regina.

\- ¡No! Recuerda que en este mundo ella es la Madre Superiora, ¿qué va a pensar? Tenemos que ir con Gold, ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos, así que no armará tanto alboroto.

\- Tienes razón. Vayamos con él.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Verán, no es precisamente que yo me muera por ayudarles, pero si además de todo, no me dicen en qué consiste su problema, me será prácticamente imposible auxiliarles de cualquier manera.

\- Sr. Gold, ya se lo dijimos, creemos que Regina ha estado envenenando a Emma- contestó David.

\- Eso ya lo sé y no sería nada extraño por parte de Regina pero lo que necesito saber es que los llevó a semejante conclusión, es decir, ¿qué síntomas presenta Emma?

Ambos se miraron el uno a otro, decidiendo calladamente lo que debían decir.

\- ¿Que tal si empezamos de nuevo? Ustedes llegaron aquí pidiendo  _algo_ que les pueda indicar si su hija está bajo el influjo de magia negra, sólo que para darles lo necesario debo saber que los hace sospechar.

\- Tenemos que decirle.

Gold con las manos sobre el mostrador movía sus dedos impaciente.

\- Emma dice estar enamorada de Regina- dijo por fin Mary Margaret

Gold se relamió los labios pensando cómo contestar.

\- Eso no es ninguna novedad.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Señora, estoy casi seguro que a estas alturas todo el pueblo ha notado sus...intercambios. Las miradas, los roces y el hecho de encontrarlas juntas en situaciones y lugares difíciles de explicar. Me sorprende que ustedes no lo hubieran notado.

\- Ambos padres miraban boquiabiertos.

\- Eso no es obra de la magia negra.

\- No puedo estar segura de eso hasta que no lo compruebe. ¿Qué tal si usted también está involucrado?

\- En ese caso usted habría cometido un gran error al acudir conmigo. Pero le aseguro que la señora Mills y yo no hemos hecho tratos desde hace mucho tiempo, no tenemos planes secretos, conspiraciones, ni nada por el estilo. Pero si ustedes insisten les puedo dar algo...esto- dijo sacando una pequeña botella del estante detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Esto es suero de la verdad, hagan que Regina lo ingiera y pueden estar seguros que contestará todas sus preguntas con nada más que la verdad. El efecto durará unas cuantas horas pero tengan cuidado con lo que preguntan pues la contestación podría no gustarles.

\- ¿Que tendremos que darte a cambio?

\- Me gustaría comprobar una teoría, así que traíganme las copas en las que beberán Emma y Regina.

Los Nolan se miraron preguntándose si estarían haciendo lo correcto. Asintiendo al mismo tiempo antes de salir apresurados.

\- Así que por fin lo saben- preguntó Bella, abrazándolo por la espalda y recargando su mejilla en él.

\- Lo confesaron hace unas horas.

\- Regina podría molestarse contigo por lo que hiciste.

\- Aún me debe una y negocios son negocios. Como sea si quiere atacarme encontrará cualquier pretexto. También es posible que me lo agradezca.- dijo mientras se giraba para abrazar a su esposa y besar su frente con ternura.

 

* * *

 

\- Debo confesar que me tomó por sorpresa la invitación a cenar, después de todo lo que conversamos pensé que tardarían un tiempo en asimilarlo.

\- Tienes que disculparnos, Regina. Comprenderás que fue algo totalmente inesperado. Además somos personas civilizadas y seguro que podemos entenderlas.

David y Mary Margaret se preguntaban cuánto tardaría en hacer efecto el suero. Habían decidido que lo mejor sería dárselo a ambas y así tendrían mayor posibilidad de saber si pasaba algo extraño, debían preguntar con cautela para que Regina no sospechara de sus intenciones y para evitar un disgusto más con Emma.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, ambos siempre al pendiente del contenido de sus copas. Regina como de costumbre no tocó la suya hasta el final, bebiendo con delicadeza. En cambio Emma ya llevaba más de la mitad. Cuidando de platicar cosas banales hasta que no llegara el momento, como el clima o rumores que se comentaban en el pequeño pueblo.

\- ¿Así que cuánto tiempo llevan en esta relación?- preguntó David cuando Emma se estaba sirviendo la segunda copa.

\- La próxima semana cumpliremos 5 meses- respondió Emma, de forma automática y sin rodeos. Tomando por sorpresa a Regina.

\- ¿De verdad? Me pregunto cómo lograron mantenerlo oculto por tanto tiempo.

\- En realidad muchos ya lo saben, Bella nos encontró besándonos entre dos estantes de su biblioteca, aunque Roja asegura que fue la primera en enterarse, dice que puede olernos a kilómetros y que cuando vamos a la cafetería después de hacer el amor sabe con precisión qué fue lo que sucedió y en donde. Y si contamos cuando los enanitos me encontraron entre…

\- ¡Emma!- Regina logró taparle la boca después de un momento de desconcierto- no creo que eso sea del interés de tus padres.

\- Ellos preguntaron - se defendió, alejándose de la mano de Regina.

\- Dudo mucho que ellos quieran conocer los detalles, cariño. ¿O sí?- preguntó antes de tomar de golpe el resto de su copa y sirviendo una segunda.

Mary Margaret y David seguían con la boca abierta, comprendiendo la advertencia de Gold sobre preguntar con precaución.

\- ¿ Con quien se quedó Henry?- preguntó Mary Margaret después de salir de su estupefacción.

\- Está con Garfio, navegando- contestó Regina adelantándose para contestar antes que Emma.

\- Vaya, ¿él te agrada?- preguntó confundida.

\- Claro que no, ¿A quién le agrada el ex incómodo de su pareja? Sobre todo cuando no le entra en la cabeza que Emma prefiere compartir la cama conmigo que con él y que no es necesario tener un pene para volverla loca.- contestó, terminando con su mejor sonrisa diplomática, como si acabara de dar una contestación relativa a la economía de Storybrooke.

\- Y vaya que logra enloquecerme- dijo Emma, haciendo enrojecer a los Nolan.

\- Garfio también lo sabe- dijo David.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabe, tuvimos que decirle porque esperábamos que así dejara de invitarme a salir pero pensó que era una broma, hasta que Regina le cortó la mano y no se la regresó hasta tres días después, bajo advertencia de que si volvía a tocarme el trasero aunque fuera por accidente le cortaría la mano y también el pene que tanto le gusta presumir.

Emma le guiñó un ojo cargado de complicidad a Regina. Era como si pensaran en voz alta.

\- Hijo de...yo se lo voy a cortar.- la voz de David sonaba en verdad amenazante

\- Sabes Emma, tu padre me empieza a caer bien- le comentó Regina a la rubia, como si se lo dijera en voz baja aunque era claramente audible, a lo que la rubia sonrió.

\- Te dije que no eran tan malos.

\- Sabes que no son malos, sólo estúpidos.

Mientras tanto Mary Margaret se acercó a David para susurrarle.

. Creo que es momento de hacer "la pregunta".- a lo que David asintió, aclarándose la garganta para terminar con el diálogo de las mujeres.

\- Regina, ¿cuánto amas a mi hija?

\- Por lo menos tres veces a la semana- contestó Regina rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? No, espera…

\- Bueno, yo se que es poco para una pareja que recién empieza, por ejemplo tú y Blancanieves en el Bosque Encantado pasaban más tiempo haciendo el amor que gobernando. Pero comprenderán que hemos intentado ser discretas así que sólo lo hacemos cuando Emma puede escabullirse de una guardia nocturna, en el bosque, aunque nunca falta el indiscreto que interrumpe, cuando estoy sola en mi oficina, un par de veces en la comisaría cuando tú no estabas y que no había ningún detenido, por cierto, recuérdame separar parte del presupuesto para cambiar las colchonetas de las celdas.

\- Lo dice por un pequeño resorte le molestaba y no logró concentrarse para alcanzar el orgasmo, es una exagerada.

David se aclaró nuevamente la garganta, incapaz de seguir escuchando más sobre los encuentros sexuales de su hija.

\- Bueno, la pregunta iba dirigida a si en verdad amas a Emma.

\- Esa pregunta es demasiado estúpida, ¡por supuesto que la amo! ¿Crees que estaría soportándolos a ustedes, par de tontos si no la amara en verdad? Una velada con ustedes es motivo suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier impostor, con sus preguntas absurdas y sus ideas anticuadas. En cuanto noté el suero de la verdad en mi copa me hubiera marchado.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Claro que lo sabía, el color del vino era diferente, el sabor agridulce, como el de la verdad, además la actitud de Emma, que terminó su copa mucho antes que yo, me lo confirmó. A pesar de que esta poción te obliga a decir lo que sea que estés pensando, puedes tener cierto control, sólo que decidí seguirles un poco el juego, sabía que se sentirían muy incómodos de saber las cosas que Emma y yo hacemos en la cama…y fuera de ella.- añadió con una sonrisa descarada.- Tal vez esto les sirva de escarmiento y por fin comprendan que amo a su hija y ella me ama también, aunque se opongan no la voy a dejar y si es necesario lucharé por ella y ustedes saben de sobra lo que eso significa.

Terminó, levantándose de la mesa.

\- Ahora si nos disculpan, Emma y yo queremos aprovechar que Henry no está en casa para no tener que cuidar de si hacemos ruido o no. ¿Estas lista, amor?

\- Ya llevo el lubricante.-contestó Emma con una sonrisa inocente- aceite de orquídea.- Añadió.

\- Esa es mi chica- tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Gracias por la cena, fue muy agradable. La próxima vez lo haremos en la mansión.

\- Adiós mamá, adiós papá. No me esperen, nos vemos mañana.

Salieron dejando a los Nolan sin palabras por un largo rato.

\- Realmente se la pasó bien, estaba bajo el efecto del suero.

\- Callate, David.

 

* * *

 

El señor Gold entró a su tienda, pues le pareció escuchar un cliente, pero en su lugar encontró un misterioso paquete dorado sobre el mostrador.

Lo tomó con cautela revisando todos sus ángulos, se tomó unos segundos para olerlo y finalmente lo agitó con cuidado.

Cuando finalmente decidió que era seguro de abrir, rasgó el papel y el paquete explotó quedando rodeado de una nube de humo morado, mientras una nota caía frente a sus ojos.

" Querido Rumple, gracias por la velada tan amena en la cena con los Nolan, tal parece que por fin comprendieron. E y R"

Al reverso había más.

"Disculpa que haya alterado tu poción."

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Bella- escuché una explosión.

\- Emma y Regina te enviaron un regalo- contestó Gold sin pensar, dándose cuenta del efecto del humo.

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿A mí?

\- Si, al parecer creyeron que era una excelente venganza retribuir el favor que les hice a los Nolan, así que alteraron mi poción y ahora estoy obligado a contestar cualquier pregunta con la verdad por una cantidad de tiempo desconocida.

\- Así que cualquier pregunta, ¿eh? - Bella sonrió.- Eso podría resultar bastante interesante.

 

FIN


	2. Verdad o Reto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma le propone a Regina un juego de preguntas aprovechando los efectos el suero de la verdad. Ligera mención de sexo no consentido.

_¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado muchíiiisimo tiempo desde que publiqué esto pero una personita muy especial me convenció de continuarlo. Esa misma personita fue quien inspiró este capítulo así que va dedicado a mi novia. Espero que te guste, amor._

_Y gracias a todxs aquellxs que siguen leyendo mis historias y comentan, prometo que trataré de continuarla cuanto antes._

_Bueno, sin más, lxs dejo para que lean y espero sus reviews y favoritos. ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Verdad o Reto**  

 

\- No puedo creerlo ¿De verdad mis padres fueran capaces de darnos ese suero?

 

\- Eso parece, querida- contestó Regina calmada, no lo veía tan descabellado viniendo de los Charming como Emma.

 

\- ¿Cómo pudieron llegaran a tanto? Aunque pensándolo bien creo que nos hicieron un favor y podríamos sacarle provecho.

 

Regina la miró por encima del toldo de su Mercedes mientras abría la puerta. La rubia le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa y se metió en el asiento del copiloto.

 

La morena arrancó el auto aun dándole vueltas a las palabras de Emma.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

 

\- Un juego de preguntas.

 

Regina arqueo una ceja perfecta sin despegar la vista del camino.

 

\- Piensa en las ventajas de que ninguna de las dos pueda mentir.

 

\- ¿Y crees que eso es algo sensato?

 

\- No lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo

 

Regina casi puso los ojos en blanco ante la loca idea de su novia, pero recordó que iba conduciendo.

 

\- Muy bien, pero realmente quisiera saber que conseguiríamos con eso.

 

\- Vamos, Regina. No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad, estoy poniendo mi intimidad en bandeja de plata para ti.

 

La morena sonrió maliciosamente.

 

-Querida, he tenido tu intimidad a mi completa disposición desde hace un par de meses, creo que ya pasamos esa parte.

 

Emma se ruborizó por el comentario que, aunque acertado, no era a lo que ella se refería.

 

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿O es que acaso la señora alcaldesa tiene miedo de que me entere de algo?

 

Esta desvió la mirada olvidando toda precaución y le lanzó a la rubia una mirada digna de su época de Reina Malvada.

 

-Yo no le temo, señorita Swan. - dijo recuperando la compostura y devolviendo la atención al camino- Solo me pregunto qué ganaríamos con eso. ¿De dónde has sacado esa loca idea?

 

Por la cara de Emma cruzó una sombra de comprensión

 

-Olvidaba que jamás jugaste verdad o reto, es un juego muy típico en este mundo- Regina no contestó- Sólo quiero conocerte más a fondo y que sepas que confío en ti.

 

-Emma, sé que lo haces, pero hay secretos que ambas guardamos muy en el fondo y no me gustaría lastimarte preguntando algo que no debo…

 

-Está bien, te entiendo- dijo Emma al ver a Regina tan dubitativa.

 

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, cada una sumida en diferentes pensamientos.

 

 

 

-Juguemos- dijo Regina cuando apagó el carro, al llegar al 108 de Mifflin Street.

 

Emma casi saltó de la emoción,

 

_A veces siento que salgo con una adolescente_ , pensó Regina.

 

-Muy bien, las reglas son simples, podemos preguntar cualquier cosa y prometo que, si en algún momento te sientes incómoda, me lo dices y nos detenemos.

 

-Bien, parece sencillo. ¿Algo más?

 

Emma sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron con malicia por un segundo.

 

-Sí, tengo una idea. Qué te parece si modificamos un poco el juego y el derecho a cada pregunta se paga con una prenda.

 

Regina sonrió, ese juego cada vez la convencía más. Tomó a Emma de la mano para avanzar el camino hasta la puerta principal y aún tomadas de la mano entraron.

  
  
-Ven, vayamos a la sala, amor.  


  
Emma se detuvo en seco.  


\- ¿Pasa algo?  
  


\- No, es solo que es la primera vez que me dices amor. - Regina lo analizó y se dio cuenta que en verdad era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta a pesar de que en su mente siempre lo pensaba, pero se reprimía de decirlo.  


-Bendita pócima la de tus padres- dijo mientras tomaba a Emma por la nuca para unir sus labios.

 

Siguieron entre besos hasta el salón y una vez ahí, sin palabras, decidieron que lo mejor era sentarse separadas la una de la otra o el juego quedaría olvidado por completo, Regina acercó a la mesa de centro un par de vasos y una botella de sidra.

 

\- ¿Cómo empezamos? - preguntó Regina, indecisa por lo que debía hacer, mientras llenaba los vasos de cristal cortado.  
  


-Yo empiezo- contestó Emma, mientras bajaba el cierre de su típica chamarra roja.

 

-Muéstrame, Emma, quiero tenerte desnuda cuanto antes- la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su vientre al escuchar esa forma tan especial de decir su nombre, como dividiendo cada sílaba y más aún por la declaración de su novia.

 

-De verdad amo ese suero- dejando la prenda doblada sobre un extremo de la mesa y aclarándose la garganta un poco nerviosa y tomando la bebida- Bien, aquí vamos, hay algo que no puedo evitar preguntar y que lleva horas carcomiéndome el cerebro y además esta es la pregunta más típica del juego. - buscó alguna reacción por parte de Regina que sólo se mantenía mirándola expectante. –Dijiste que jamás consumaste tu matrimonio con mi abuelo, así que …entonces… ¿Cómo perdiste tu virginidad?

 

Emma dijo de golpe, enrojeciendo al terminar la pregunta, en su cabeza sonaba más fácil pero los nervios la traicionaron provocando que divagara.

 

Regina sonrió de forma extraña, sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntaría, así que no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta.  


-Estoy segura que la mayoría de los habitantes del Bosque piensan que me acosté con Daniel antes de casarme, sin embargo, la verdad es que los consejeros de Leopold eran bastante… estrictos y me sometieron a varias pruebas antes de consentir el matrimonio, incluida la que hicieron las hadas frente a la corte entera para “conocer si me encontraba en estado ideal”, yo era virgen cuando la ceremonia se celebró y tal vez hubiera permanecido así de no haber sido por mi madre. - un gesto de confusión cruzó la cara de Emma.- Ella tenía una obsesión con el poder y deseaba que yo tuviera un hijo varón, así su nieto sería el próximo heredero al trono y ella podría ser su consejera.- hizo gestos con sus manos que daban a entender que una cosa llevaba a la otra-,  cuando se dio cuenta que tu abuelo no tenía la más mínima intención de tocarme quiso hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sin embargo el amor y el respeto que sentía por su fallecida esposa pudo más que sus intentos y fue cuando recurrió a la magia. Ya que es imposible lograr el amor a través de la magia, cada noche le daba una poción durante la cena, que mientras dormía profundamente lo hacía tener sueños haciéndole creer que habíamos tenido relaciones, así que mientras él dormía, mi madre se ocupó de que otros cumplieran con “las obligaciones” del Rey, algunos de sus mismos consejeros, para ser más exacta y mientras tanto el pobre hombre despertaba cada mañana arrepentido y pidiendo perdón a tu abuela por haberle fallado. No es que hubiera deseado acostarme con tu abuelo, pero eso también me hacía sentir mal, me sentía inferior al simple recuerdo de una mujer que ni siquiera conocí y después de todo él era mi legítimo esposo, los matrimonios arreglados eran el pan de cada día en nuestro reino y no hubiera sido nada extraño que yo tuviera que obedecer y someterme, pero en su lugar tenía que soportar que cada noche se sortearan quien me poseería y aguantar sus fallidos intentos por hacer que concibiera un heredero, ya conocía las intenciones de mi madre, así que ya había tomado la decisión, pensé que con el tiempo dejaría de intentarlo, mas no fue así. Es por eso que tomé la poción de infertilidad delante de mi madre para así detener sus planes.

 

-Dios mío, Regina, no lo sabía, lo siento. Debiste haberte negado a contestar la pregunta y detener el juego. - Por la impresión Emma olvidó que no podía dejar de contestar con la verdad, estaba en shock y arrepentida por haberse entrometido de esa manera.

 

-Amor, no pasa nada, de hecho, me siento mejor de que lo sepas y no podía haber un “momento ideal”. - enmarcando la palabra con sus dedos. - Además, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y he podido asimilarlo, es verdad que me afectó, pero no permitiré que lo siga haciendo.

 

Emma sintió su corazón llenarse de amor por la valiente mujer, sin duda nadie sabía todo lo que había tenido que pasar y de haber sido ella habría actuado igual o peor ante semejante situación.

 

-Mi turno- dijo Regina quitándose un arete y colocándolo en la mesa.

 

\- ¿Qué? No, espera, eso es trampa- chilló Emma saliendo de su shock. Regina sonrió.

 

-No es trampa, tus reglas dicen que una prenda paga una pregunta.

 

-Pero un arete no es una prenda.

 

-Si lo es.

 

Emma sabía que podían pasar toda la noche discutiendo sobre si el arete contaba como una prenda o no y aunque resultaba bastante gracioso buscó la forma de llegar a un buen acuerdo, que la beneficiara al menos un poco.

 

-Bien, ambos aretes valdrán como una prenda.

 

Regina asintió con una sonrisa y se llevó las manos a la oreja para retirar el otro arete.

 

-Ok, mi pregunta es la siguiente. ¿Si por algún motivo yo regresara a ser la reina malvada, me seguirías amando?

 

-Siempre- contestó la rubia sin dudarlo- confió en ti, te conozco desde hace años y sé que ahora tienes la madurez y las motivaciones suficientes para no volver a caer, aunque sé que parte de ella está en ti y muere por salir. Ahora conoces el camino y si en algún momento te desviaras de él yo estaría a tu lado para ayudarte a regresar.

 

Emma conocía sus sentimientos y sabía que el mal seguía siendo muy atractivo para ella en ocasiones. Regina la miró llena de agradecimiento y Emma supo que era algo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento con la seguridad de que todo era verdad.

 

-Siguiente pregunta- Emma se quitó el reloj, la ex reina sonrío ante la actitud un tanto vengativa de Emma.

 

-Pregunta. - Obviamente le estaba pagando con la misma moneda por lo de los aretes.

 

 

-Suponiendo que David no hubiera logrado ponerme en el armario justo a tiempo, ¿Me hubieras matado?

 

\- Si,- fue la rápida respuesta.- hubiera sacado tu pequeño corazón frente a tu madre y lo hubiera hecho polvo- contestó Regina casi disfrutando el pensamiento.

 

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, en verdad que no esperaba esa respuesta, tal vez si la afirmación, pero no de manera tan sádica y entusiasta. Regina se sintió un poco avergonzada y trató de componerla un poco.

 

-Al menos ese era mi plan inicial, después con lo de la maldición tuve mucho tiempo para fantasear que te atrapaba y les hacía sufrir miles de torturas a ti y a tus padres antes de hacerlos pedazos. Sabes que, literalmente, no tenía corazón.

 

Eso no sonaba mejor. Ambas quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Emma se aclaró la garganta tratando de acabar con la incomodidad entre ambas.

 

-Creo que es tu turno.

  
-Emma, yo… lo siento, sabes que mi forma de pensar y actuar era muy diferente, pero ya no tengo más ese tipo de ideas, bueno, tal vez…tu sabes, creo que ya es bastante castigo para Blanca Nieves saber que he pervertido a su inocente hija.

 

-Tu no me has pervertido. - Respondió Emma.

 

-Pero ella cree que si

 

Ambas se miraron con complicidad y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, eso hizo que por fin se relajaran.

 

Con calma desanudó la mascada que llevaba al cuello, retorciéndola un poco entre sus manos y guiñando un ojo hacía la rubia.

 

-Ahora mi pregunta, siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿alguna vez pensaste en un nombre para Henry? Es decir, en caso de que lo hubieras conservado.

 

Emma parpadeo un par de veces.

 

-Lo cierto es que nunca lo pensé, siempre lo llamé niño. Viví toda mi vida en orfanatos, así que sabía que el nombre que yo le diera tal vez no lo conservaría y no quería dejarle el peso de un nombre bordado en una manta como lo hicieron conmigo. Quería que fuera feliz y se sintiera parte de la familia que lo adoptara, al menos eso haría que se comprometieran un poco más y …. No sé, jamás dejé de pensar en el como un bebé recién nacido y cuando llegó a mi puerta, tan grande…- Emma se dio cuenta que estaba divagando- No sé qué nombre le hubiera puesto.

 

Regina tomó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas.

 

-Lo siento

 

Emma sonrió levemente.

 

-Estoy bien. Además, Henry Daniel Mills le queda perfecto.

 

Sonriendo ahora con mayor amplitud se quitó la cadena con el anillo que llevaba al cuello.

 

-Mi turno… Sé que no soy la primera mujer en tu vida, ¿Me gustaría saber quién fue la primera?

 

Regina rio fuertemente para después decir.

 

-Es posible que no te guste esa respuesta. - contestó mordiéndose la lengua, pues le estaba costando trabajo no decir la verdad de inmediato, sin embargo aún conservaba un par de trucos bajo la manga y pudo contenerse.

 

Emma la interrogó con una ceja levantada que intentaba ser tan perfecta como la de Regina.

 

-Eso quiere decir que la conozco. - Afirmó

 

Regina asintió y soltó con rapidez.

 

-Fue Maléfica, ella no sólo me enseñó a hacer magia negra- dijo entre risas por los recuerdos que esa pregunta trajo a su mente. - Mi turno… - quiso continuar.

 

\- ¡Sabía que entre ustedes había algo!

 

\- ¿Celosa sheriff?

 

Emma sonrió maliciosa, sentía su orgullo un tanto herido.

 

-La verdad es que si, lo estoy y mucho. Además esa fue una pregunta así que paga a-ho-ra. - terminó, separando las sílabas

 

\- ¡Eso es trampa Emma! Esa no era la pregunta que iba a hacer.

 

-Pero la hiciste, así que ahora tienes que pagar- arguyó poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

 

Regina elevó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, había un brillo maligno en sus ojos, una parte de si disfrutaba de ver a Emma celosa. Se puso en pie y llevó sus manos a la espalda para desabrochar su vestido, dio media vuelta y con dolorosa lentitud bajo el cierre. Emma se quedó en silencio admirando la espalda descubierta de la alcaldesa, pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Regina volvió a estar de frente a ella y dejó caer el vestido de golpe hasta el suelo. Ante sus ojos estaba Regina vestida de encaje negro y rojo.

 

-Cierre la boca, señorita Swan. - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en el sillón, cruzando sus piernas y extendiendo sus brazos en el respaldo, casi retadora. - Su turno.

 

Emma se quedó unos segundos sin palabras. Su primer impulso fue terminar el juego y llevársela a la cama en ese preciso momento, sin embargo, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para continuar. No caería en su provocación.

 

Sabía que no podía igualar a Regina así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue regalarle un pequeño espectáculo, recostándose sobre el sillón, acariciando su cuerpo, elevando una de sus piernas la acarició sensualmente hasta llegar a su bota, la cual retiro con delicadeza sin dejar de tocar su cuerpo en las zonas que sabía que volvían loca a Regina.

 

En otro momento esa hubiera sido una prenda insignificante pero la manera de quitárselas provocó a la morena tanto que sin darse cuenta sus piernas se fueron apretando en un estrecho nudo para amortiguar la latente pulsación entre sus muslos.

 

\- Dime, ¿Qué cosa te negarías rotundamente a compartir? - pidió Emma con voz ronca por la excitación.

 

-Como dice el dicho, ni los libros ni la lencería. - contestó la alcaldesa con total descaro.

 

\- ¿Qué…? Pero…- la cara de Emma fue de total confusión.

 

-Esa es una pregunta señorita Swan, así que exijo mi pago para responderla. – Mostrando su media sonrisa ante la satisfacción de esa pequeña venganza al hacer caer a Emma en su propio juego. Ella lo sabía y no había argumento válido, así que tomó su camiseta por el borde para sacarla por encima de su cabeza, dejando expuesto su torso apenas cubierto por un sostén. La repuesta de su novia hizo que sintiera su orgullo cada vez más herido.

 

Regina tuvo que tomar un trago de sidra antes de responder pues el tener de pronto el cuerpo de Emma así de expuesto le secó la garganta.

 

-Tú no eres un “algo”, Emma, eres un “alguien”, además un alguien muy especial. No eres de mi propiedad, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer.- contestó recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo, - me enamoró de ti tu libertad y no seré yo quien te la quite. Es cierto que si te fueras me quedaría destrozada, pero si esa fuera tu decisión la respetaría sin duda, además una nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar. Y ahora exijo mi derecho a hacer dos preguntas. - terminó la alcaldesa apresurada.

 

Emma sintió su autoestima crecer de nuevo, sabía lo difícil que era para Regina mostrarse así de transparente y que en condiciones normales jamás lo hubiera admitido, pues la mujer dominante y posesiva era la máscara tras la que se ocultaba ante el resto del mundo y sólo con ella se había expuesto así de vulnerable, así que no protestó ante el cambio de reglas.

 

Al terminar de hablar extendió una de sus piernas por encima de la mesa en dirección a Emma. Era su turno de seducir a Emma.

 

-Haga el honor, sheriff- viéndola directo a los ojos. La rubia acarició su pierna aún cubierta por las medias, la recorrió desde el muslo hasta el tobillo donde se dedicó a desatar las cintas que mantenían su zapato en su lugar. Una vez liberado el primero, Regina repitió el proceso cambiando de pierna, separando ligeramente sus muslos de forma intencional, pero sin poder evitar el gemido al liberar la presión de su entrepierna, sumado a las caricias por parte de Emma. Una vez terminada la tarea, la morena recogió sus piernas regalándole a la otra mujer una fugaz vista de su trasero mientras ágilmente se recostaba sobre su costado, en el sillón, de frente a Emma, insinuante.

 

-Ahora, Emma- dijo provocativa, con esa pronunciación especial que sólo ella podía darle y que hacía erizar la piel. - cuéntame de la primera vez que te tocaste pensando en mí.

 

El corazón de la mujer se detuvo un segundo para al instante siguiente acelerarse a mil por hora con su excitación creciendo cada vez más. No se le ocurriría gastar una valiosa pregunta en saber cómo es que la alcaldesa sabía que se tocaba pensando en ella.

 

-Fue justo después de aquella lección de magia en el puente, cuando me dejaste caer, según tú, para despertar mis instintos- dijo con cierto sarcasmo. -  Una vez que logré conseguirlo me sentía llena de adrenalina y al verte con ese traje de cuero y mis sentidos a flor de piel fue, pufff, demasiado para mí. Casi tuve que controlarme para no tirarte al suelo en ese mismo momento y cobrarme lo que me habías hecho. Pensé que en cuanto se me bajara la adrenalina esa sensación pasaría, pero no, así que tuve que desahogarme, esperé hasta que fuera de madrugada, ya que todos dormían, empecé a acariciarme tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque creo que no lo logré del todo, enseguida mi mente se llenó de recuerdos acerca de ti, casi podía oler tu perfume, como se fundía con el olor de tu cuerpo logrando una esencia única, tantas veces que te había tenido cerca, pero a la vez tan inalcanzable. Acabé masturbándome con mucha fuerza mientras pensaba en tu reacción al verme caer y los celos que te provocaba que Garfio se acercara, imaginaba que eran tus manos las que me recorrían hasta llevarme a la cima.

 

Emma escuchó un chasquido y dio un respingo ante la falta de aire, notando hasta ese momento que había dejado de respirar, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus piernas cada vez más apretadas. Si seguían con ese tipo de preguntas tendría un orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse y peor aún, sin que Regina lo hiciera.

 

-Muy interesante, señorita Swan, se veía muy bien tal como estaba y realmente ambas lo estábamos disfrutando, debería permanecer con los ojos cerrados un momento más.

 

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó al encontrar en la mesa, justo a su alcance, el cachetero de Regina que se notaba totalmente húmedo aún a simple vista, incluso podía captar su esencia en el ambiente. Sus ojos fueron despacio hasta la entrepierna de la morena, recorriéndola, descubriendo que esta la cubría al mantener sus piernas cruzadas, pero notando inmediatamente sus caderas apenas cubiertas por el liguero y solo pudo imaginar el trazo de tan ansiado vértice.

 

La alcaldesa arqueó una ceja profundizando su mirada. Emma sintió como si una lengua de fuego la recorriera desde el clítoris hasta la garganta. No estaba segura si era tan grande su excitación que su propio cuerpo buscaba liberarse o Regina estaba haciendo trampa y la acariciaba con su magia.

 

-Ha sido una niña buena Sheriff, así que le regalaré lo que tiene enfrente. - Emma no supo si se refería solo a la prenda o la propia Regina se estaba obsequiando. Quiso evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, desde la punta de sus pies, subiendo por las piernas aún enfundadas en sus medias, llegando hasta sus caderas donde la cinturilla del liguero de encaje las delineaba a la perfección, siguió subiendo por la cintura y llegó al torso cubierto por el corsé, notando dos de los broches superiores abiertos, mostrando el inicio de sus pechos que subían y bajaban pausadamente, eso le hizo saber que estaba tratando de controlar su respiración y lo mucho que le estaba afectando el juego a ambas. Recorrió sus brazos y encontró una pulsera de plata con piedras rojas y dijes con forma de manzana en una de sus muñecas mientras en la mano contraria, sobre la cual descansaba su cabeza vio un anillo de rubíes. Sólo Regina Mills podía ser tan perfeccionista para combinar su joyería con su ropa interior. Quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pero su mirada fue atrapada por dos profundos ojos color chocolate que también la devoraban.

 

-Bueno, ahora que terminaste de recorrer mi cuerpo, te preguntaré- Emma ya no podía enrojecer, pero se movió incómoda al verse descubierta, con todas sus hormonas al borde, le costaba cada vez más controlarse. - De las veces que hemos hecho el amor ¿Cuál consideras la más excitante?

 

Emma se retorció un poco, necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión en su clítoris y separó las piernas pues ya no soportaría más presión o se correría irremediablemente, su cuerpo le exigía seguir frotando su entrepierna con sus muslos, pero no quería que la diversión se acabara tan pronto.

 

-El día que nos reunimos en tu oficina para acordar el presupuesto del último periodo. Ese día estabas muy excitada y nada más verme, me atrapaste contra la pared, ni siquiera me diste tiempo a reaccionar cuando con una mano ya me estabas desabrochando el pantalón y con la otra me acariciabas por debajo de la camiseta, fue todo tan rápido y tenía tanto miedo de que alguien entrara que no me di cuenta de que habías rebasado el obstáculo de la ropa, hasta que metiste dos dedos de golpe en mi interior y cuando quise gritar me mordiste el labio y absorbiste mi grito en tu garganta. Esa sensación de sentirme dominada, combinada con la emoción de saber que nos podían descubrir hizo que me viniera casi enseguida, pero no me dejaste recuperarme, simplemente fuiste a tu escritorio y tiraste todo lo que había en él, si no hubiera estado aletargada por el orgasmo me hubiera causado terror tal vez, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era comerte, así que te seguí y tú ya me esperabas con tu falda en la cintura y ni siquiera te molestaste en quitarte la ropa interior, ya estabas jugueteando con tu clítoris. Aun me provoca escalofríos recordar tu sabor y como te esforzabas por no gemir tan alto, con tus dedos enredados en mi cabello guiando mis movimientos y la presión de mi boca en ti, mientras tus tacones se clavaban en mi espalda, cuando por fin alcanzaste el orgasmo.

 

Al terminar de narrar, la respiración de Emma era cada vez más irregular, era su turno así que desabrochó el botón de sus jeans y los bajó de un tirón mostrando una sencilla tanga color lila que delataba la humedad de Emma. Regina no pudo evitar morderse el labio, el corsé apretaba su pecho dificultando el control de su respiración.

 

-Quiero saber cuál es tu fantasía más oscura, yo sé que hay una pero no te atreves a proponerla y ahora es el momento. – exigió la rubia, sus ojos cargados de deseo.

 

-Quiero azotarte- reveló Regina con su voz más profunda, ya incapaz de controlarla por la excitación contenida. – He fantaseado mucho con verte de rodillas ante mí, atada y rogando. Quiero que mi nombre se escape desesperadamente de tus labios cada vez que estés a punto de correrte y yo, controlándote, te niegue ese beneficio, ya que has sido muy mala y digamos que me debes muchas. La salvadora que llegó a romper mi maldición, quitarme a mi hijo, para después dejarse cortejar por un pirata ebrio, convirtiéndose en el Ser Oscuro y después llevándonos al inframundo para rescatar al mismo maldito pirata delineado… quiero que me veas a los ojos y pidas mi permiso incluso para sentir y que si yo así lo decido tus gemidos lleguen a cada rincón de Storybrooke, te voy a hacer mía hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no puedan más.

 

Todo esto lo decía mientras sus dedos se dedicaban a abrir cada uno de los broches de su corsé, liberando finalmente sus senos increíblemente hinchados y erguidos. Una vez la prenda se separó de su piel, la ex Reina comenzó a acariciarse, apretando sus pezones con fuerza, ahora totalmente acostada sobre su espalda. En el aire se sentía la tensión por la siguiente pregunta de Regina.

 

\- ¿Qué estás esperando, Emma? - saboreando su nombre, extendiendo la “m” casi en un jadeo.

 

La rubia se levantó como por impulso y en dos pasos llegó hasta la otra mujer, se quitó el sostén y cuando estaba por quitarse la única prenda que mantenía, ésta la detuvo.

 

-Quieta. - ordenó. - No me has pedido permiso.

 

Emma abrió la boca sin saber que decir, el hecho de que Regina quisiera dominarla de nuevo la excitó muchísimo.

 

De un salto Regina se levantó, sujetando a Emma por los hombros y derribándola sobre el sillón, su cuerpo casi desnudo, apenas cubierto por el liguero y las medias, enmarcando su centro.

 

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Emma, cabalgándola y dejando un rastro de humedad en la piel expuesta de su abdomen mientras su boca era invadida con un beso cargado de necesidad. El cúmulo de sensaciones hicieron explotar sus sentidos, provocando una ola de calor que recorrió su cuerpo como un látigo.

 

Con desesperación tomó el trasero de la morena y empezó a mover su cadera contra ella, decidida a satisfacer su necesidad.

 

Sin embargo, Regina dejó caer su cuerpo, juntando sus pechos, provocando en Emma un gruñido mezcla de placer y frustración ya que Regina no le estaba permitiendo moverse con libertad.

 

-No Sheriff, será cuando yo diga. Ahora, quieta.

 

Tomó sus manos y con fuerza las bajó a ambos lados de su cadera, Emma quiso zafarse, pero Regina la apretó aún más fuerte, la rubia trató de liberarse nuevamente moviendo su pelvis. Regino aprovechó el movimiento y a pesar del gemido de placer que se le escapó por el contacto y el forcejeo, unió las manos de la mujer por debajo de su espalda. Entonces Emma sintió la magia recorriendo sus muñecas y al tratar de moverlas supo que estaba atada.

 

Regina sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, ahora con libertad, acomodándole un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

 

Emma quiso soltarse, pero a cada movimiento las cuerdas se apretaban más, pronto comprendió que esta vez le sería imposible zafarse, Regina la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que era capaz de desarmar unas esposas pero contra su magia no podría tan fácil.

 

Regina se arqueó alcanzando su cuello para depositar besos y mordiscos. Excitándola más y más mientras con total descaro recorría cuerpo con las manos, desde la cadera hasta sus pechos, descendiendo de nueva cuenta alcanzando la ingle, justo hasta donde quedaba expuesta su piel e incluso rebasando un poco los límites de su ropa interior hasta acariciar sus labios, provocándola.

 

-Señorita Swan, tiene que aprender a controlar sus impulsos o me veré en la necesidad de mostrarle a mi manera.

 

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

 

-Yo en tu lugar lo haría- dijo Regina cuando de golpe introdujo un par de dedos en la vagina de Emma, quien gritó un poco por la sorpresa, pero aún más por la sensación de sentirse invadida de golpe. Estaba tan mojada que los dedos de Regina se deslizaron con facilidad, haciéndola gemir, sintiendo en su pecho la falta de aire y la deliciosa sensación que generan las primeras embestidas. Inconscientemente trató de llevar sus manos al cuerpo de Regina, sintiendo las cuerdas mágicas ajustarse de nuevo. Se removió tratando de inducir su propio clímax cuando Regina se detuvo.

 

Emma gimió disgustada por la interrupción e interrogó a la morena con la mirada.

 

-Dije que te enseñaría a controlar tus impulsos, así que cada vez que intentes hacer algo sin mi permiso me detendré.

 

Regina humedeció ligeramente sus labios y descendió por el cuerpo de Emma hasta llegar a sus rígidos pezones, moviendo su lengua alrededor, sin tocarlos, torturando a la rubia con apenas un ligero toque cerca de la zona más sensible mientras retomaba el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior de la sheriff, los introdujo esta vez con delicadeza, alcanzando su punto G y moviéndose en círculos sin sacarlos, sabía que con eso volvería loca a la mujer que tenía debajo.

 

Emma podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos tensarse rayando el dolor, su orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más a cada roce de los dedos de Regina en su interior, quería moverse en contra de ellos sin embargo recordaba la amenaza de Regina y eso no la dejaba concentrarse del todo, sentía el placer invadirla, pero justo antes de llegar trataba de retener los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo. Sin aviso Regina volvió a detenerse.

 

\- ¡Regina! - gruño Emma totalmente frustrada- ¡Esta vez no me he movido!

 

La morena sonrió maliciosamente

 

-Aún no he dicho que te puedes correr y parecías estar muy cerca.

 

De nuevo invadió el cuerpo de la mujer pero esta vez dejó sus dedos dentro en un claro reto para que se moviera, Emma se moría por arremeter contra su mano y lograr su tan ansiado final pero las ganas se debatían con su orgullo y sabía que Regina la castigaría si se movía aunque sea un milímetro, de pronto empezó a notar cierto placer en mantenerse quieta, sus paredes se cerraban en torno a los dedos de Regina de forma involuntaria, justo en ese momento Regina decidió moverse de nuevo liberando así un poco de la tensión de Emma que no supo si agradecer o maldecir pues estaba retrasando de nuevo su éxtasis para  construir uno nuevo. La frustración hizo que quisiera liberarse inconscientemente.

 

-Maldición- murmuró Emma más para sí que para Regina.

 

La alcaldesa estaba disfrutando de su despliegue de poder sobre la rubia, podía ver claramente el fuego en sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos por el deseo y la furia.

 

-En mi fantasía te veía suplicando…. - dijo mientras movía sus dedos con fuerza, esto arrancó un grito a la mujer que estaba cada vez más sensible y receptiva.

 

-No lo haré- contestó cuando pudo controlar un poco su voz- ¡Oh sí! Justo ahí- gimió tratando de concentrarse y lograr el tan ansiado orgasmo antes de que Regina volviera a quitarse.

 

-Así me gusta, será más placentero cuando te doblegues.

 

Los músculos de sus piernas la estaban matando por el esfuerzo tan grande, sin embargo, era un dolor placentero, pues la culminación estaba cada vez más cerca.

 

Justo cuando sentía que la alcanzaba la primera oleada de espasmos, Regina detuvo de nuevo sus dedos.

 

\- ¡Noooo! - gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser, había estado tan cerca.

 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Regina se reacomodó entre sus piernas abriéndolas, movimiento que le molestó sin duda, dada la sensibilidad que tenía en ese momento. Con habilidad levantó una de sus piernas y con rapidez le dio una fuerte nalgada con la mano que tenía libre, ante lo cual Emma soltó un jadeo. Para su sorpresa no le había dolido, solo había logrado excitarla mucho más, cosa que creía ya imposible, provocando una extraña contracción en su interior, la sensación de saberse tan vulnerable y a la vez segura en las manos expertas de su amante era una combinación única. Cundo recibió el segundo azote sintió mojarse más allá de lo posible.

 

Regina llevó su otra pierna al respaldo del sofá dejando su vagina más expuesta, viendo el rostro ruborizado de Emma, con un aire casi inocente, las respiraciones irregulares de ambas y sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Sin pensarlo más, llevó su boca hasta la entrepierna de la rubia y con los dientes movió la prenda que ya no podía contener más fluidos, Emma inspiró en anticipación y soltó el aire de golpe cuando la lengua de **SU** alcaldesa rodeó su clítoris.

 

Podía sentir la sonrisa satisfecha de Regina mientras lamía una y otra vez, arrancándole gemidos y exclamaciones. Se le escapó un aullido que hubiera enorgullecido a Ruby, cuando las puntas de sus dedos se aproximaron a su entrada, y definitivamente casi perdió el control cuando la penetraron para estimular su clítoris también por dentro. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer. En ese momento preciso se abandonó.

 

-Regina, mi amor, te lo ruego. Hazme terminar ya.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo y Regina abrió más sus piernas, logrando con esto un mayor acceso a la intimidad de Emma, succionando su clítoris con fuerza mientras sus dedos la invadían, logró que tocara el cielo, perdiendo el control por completo, pero su orgasmo fue tan intenso que no pudo evitar apretarse contra Regina para intensificarlo y sentir como sus fluidos salían sin control. En ese momento perdió la noción de todo.

 

Cuando volvió en sí se encontró a una Regina resplandeciente, limpiando su cara con la mascada que había dejado sobre la mesa, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de su propia esencia enrojeció por completo pues jamás se había venido escandalosamente y nada menos que en la cara de una Reina, que a pesar de eso se veía demasiado sensual. Regina limpió la esquina de su boca con su dedo y lo llevó al interior de su boca, saboreándola.

 

-Has sido muy buena, Emma. Y sabes deliciosa- le dijo mientras gateaba sobre ella para alcanzar su boca, llenándola de su propio sabor.

 

-Por favor, ahora quiero complacerte. - Pidió Emma apenas con voz a causa del fuerte orgasmo.

 

-Lo harás, pero a mi manera. ¿Estás incómoda?

 

Emma negó pues, a pesar de que los amarres le molestaban al principio, ahora le excitaban de cierta manera y a causa del placer incluso los había olvidado.

 

-Bien- dijo levantándose sobre su cuerpo para colocarse a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Acomodó sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza y sujetando con una mano la cabeza de Emma mientras con la otra se sujetaba al sillón para equilibrarse.

 

Emma entendió de inmediato sin necesidad de palabras, pero había aprendido su lección.

 

\- ¿Puedo? - pidió, señalando la entrepierna más que húmeda.

 

Regina elevó una ceja desde arriba.

 

\- ¿Puedo, _su majestad_? - preguntó de nuevo Emma, entendiendo que debía dirigirse a ella de manera respetuosa. Regina profundizó su mirada y asintió con un simple movimiento.

 

Inmediatamente empezó a recorrer con su lengua desde su entrada hasta la unión de sus labios menores, en el punto exacto donde se escondía el clítoris de la morena. Regina se encorvó un poco a causa del placer, pero inmediatamente se recuperó empezando a cabalgar la boca de Emma con la experiencia propia de una amazona.

 

-Te has portado tan bien que te daré un poco de libertad, espero que sepas aprovecharla.

 

Soltó su agarre del sillón y con un movimiento de su mano, soltó los amarres de Emma y separó sus propios pliegues para dejarle mayor acceso a la lengua y los labios de la rubia que cada vez le arrancaba gemidos más fuertes y le provocaba mover su pelvis con mayor rapidez.

 

 La mujer aprovecho su reciente libertad para sujetar las caderas de su novia y ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, pero sin limitar sus movimientos para nada. No tardó mucho en alcanzar el clímax en la boca de Emma mientras esta la devoraba sin compasión, bebiendo hasta la última gota.

 

Una vez Regina dejó de presionarse contra su cara, Emma la guío con cuidado hasta su abdomen, donde se sentó para después dejarse caer sobre el pecho de la rubia, tratando de nivelar su respiración. Ya un poco recuperadas ambas, se acomodaron en el sillón, quedando Regina detrás de Emma, acariciando su costado, hasta llegar al borde de su cadera.

 

Emma recordó que aún llevaba la prenda y se sintió incomoda al notar tanta humedad, se la quitó sin soltarse de Regina y la sostuvo en uno de sus dedos, ladeando su cabeza para alcanzar los ojos de su novia.

 

-Me queda una última pregunta.- le dijo

 

-Puedes hacerla, querida. - Contestó Regina, mientras llevaba su mano desde la cintura de la rubia hasta el monte de su entrepierna, acariciando con intenciones de seguir.

 

-Tú eras la reina en el Bosque Encantado y yo soy tu pareja- Regina asintió mientras empezaba a besar su cuello. - ¿Cuál sería mi título?

 

Regina la apretó entre sus brazos con más fuerza tratando de contener su risa en la curva de su cuello.

 

-No lo sé, _princesa_. Tendremos que preguntar a alguien más.

 

Con toda ternura volvió a separar las piernas de Emma elevando una hacia atrás por encima de su cadera y acariciando de nuevo su entrada, mientras las risas se convertían en besos.

* * *

 

 

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo describiéndolo y ya saben se aceptan comentarios y propuestas. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
